A Cargan Story
by BTRlover17
Summary: A series of one shots involving Carlos and Logan.


**A Cargan Story**

**Pairing: Carlos and Logan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognise, even though I would love to. I only own my own ideas. **

Logan groaned as the incessant beeping of his alarm clock rang in his ear. He tried his best to roll over to silence the obnoxious noise but his attempt to move was futile, body trapped to the bed by another warm body. Logan slid his arm free from under the covers, attempting to reach across to his alarm while remaining trapped to bed.

His attempt was less than successful, only succeeding in sliding the covers further down his body. Logan shivered as the cool early morning air hit his once warm skin, hand scrabbling to pull the covers back over him. His attempt jostled his companion, the arm wrapped tightly around his waist squeezing as he moved. Logan sighed, giving up his attempts to pull the covers back up over him, turning his attention to the sleeping boy beside him.

Carlos' eyes were scrunched tightly as he shifted slightly in his sleep, slinging a leg over Logan's. His raven black hair tickled under Logan's chin while his breath tickled Logan's chest. Carlos' nose wiggled lightly as the cold air brushed over the exposed skin of his shoulder, his fingers sliding down Logan's chest as he attempted to get warm again.

"Carlos" Logan said, letting his now cold hand shake against Carlos' shoulder.

The Latino didn't budge, lips parting with a light pop as he emitted a soft snore. Logan shook him again, letting out a sigh when Carlos still didn't budge. The sound of his alarm was starting to grate on his nerves, Carlos' reluctance to wake not helping. Logan moved to shake Carlos' shoulder once again but dropped his hand when he realised that it wouldn't help.

Out of the four boys' Carlos was hardest to wake up. He always had been the hardest to wake ever since he was kid. It didn't help the other three, the Latino's reluctance to leave his bed always managing to make them late for both school and rehearsals. However today wasn't the best day to be late to the studio, with Griffin coming in to listen to their new track.

Pressing his hand against Carlos' shoulder, Logan gently pushed the sleeping boy off of him so he was laid on his back. Breathing a small sigh of relief, Logan rolled over and silenced his alarm, grateful for the silence that now rang through the room. It was only when Logan slid himself out from under the covers did he realise how badly he needed to relive himself.

Logan rushed towards their shared bathroom, making sure to leave the door open behind him. It wasn't something he usually did, believing that using the facilities was something private and not to be shared with everyone but today he hoped the flush would wake Carlos. He made as much noise as possible as he washed his hands, dismayed when he walked back into their bedroom to see Carlos still sleeping soundly.

The smart boy racked his brains for a way to wake his boyfriend, settling on the one he knew never failed to grab Carlos' attention. Walking over to Carlos' side of the bed, Logan leant down until he was ear level with the tan boy. Cupping his hands around his mouth, Logan took a deep breath.

"FREE CORNDOGS" He shouted, taking a precautious step back.

Logan waited a few seconds, giving his words a chance to sink in. They didn't have the desired effect though, Carlos flinging his arm across Logan's vacant side of the bed, his snores increasing in volume. Logan ran a frustrated hand through his hair, tugging lightly on the strands. Why was it so bloody difficult to wake Carlos? It wasn't like he needed to sleep late to conserve his energy, always having some hidden away somewhere, appearing when everyone else around him was absolutely shattered and worn out.

Logan scrubbed a hand across his eyes as he tried to think of something that would wake Carlos. A small smile spread across his features as the perfect idea appeared in his head. Logan could have smacked himself for not thinking of it earlier. Taking a last look at the still sleeping Carlos, Logan smirked lightly as he put his plan into action.

Lifting the side of the covers closest to him, Logan slid beneath them, the warmth immediately embracing his skin. Settling himself between Carlos' widely spread legs, Logan took a breath before leaning down to press a kiss to Carlos' thigh. The Latino didn't stir so Logan continued. The smart boy reached up and ran a finger slowly along the waistband of Carlos' boxers, revelling in the feel of Carlos' soft skin beneath his fingertip.

He repeated the action, this time sliding his finger beneath the material of Carlos' boxers. Logan paused when he felt Carlos stir beneath him, the tan boy attempting to roll over onto his side. Logan waited until Carlos had stopped moving before he pressed his hand against the smaller teen's hip, pushing him flat back against the bed.

Squeezing Carlos' hip through his boxers, Logan let his hand slide down and over the soft bulge in Carlos' boxers. He tensed when he felt Carlos tense beneath him, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't wake. Keeping his palm flat against Carlos' crotch, Logan began to grind his hand against Carlos' cloth covered cock.

Logan let out a shuddery breath as he felt Carlos' cock start to harden beneath his hand, his own length rising as well. Logan squeezed at Carlos' erection, biting his lip to suppress a moan as he felt the hard column of flesh pulse in his grip. Squeezing at Carlos' bulge a final time, Logan slid his hands up to rest on Carlos' hips. His fingers toyed with the waistband of the tan boy's boxers before sliding underneath the material.

The pale boy ran his fingers softly under the skin he found, taking time to run his thumb down Carlos' happy trail. When Logan got fed up of having only limited access, he curled his fingers around the waistband of Carlos' boxers. Logan tugged the material down as far as he could, releasing Carlos' now hard and leaking cock.

The genius licked his lips as he took in the copious amounts of pre cum that had gathered at the head of Carlos' cock. Logan took a breath to control himself before wrapping his fingers gently around the base of Carlos' length. He gave the column of flesh a tentative pump, pausing afterwards to see if Carlos had stirred.

When it became obvious that Carlos hadn't felt anything, Logan gave his length another slow pump. The smart boy ran this thumb slowly over the head of Carlos' cock, gathering the pre cum that had gathered there. He let his fingers drop from the Latino's cock, sucking his thumb into his mouth. Logan gave a soft moan as the familiar taste of Carlos burst across his tastebuds, making his cock press fervently against the material of his boxers.

Wrapping his fingers back around Carlos' member, Logan held it steady as he sealed his lips around the tip. The pale boy ran his tongue around the head, eyes fluttering shut as the taste of the tan boy's pre cum overwhelmed him. Taking a breath through his nose, Logan hollowed his cheeks, taking more of Carlos into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside of Carlos' length, tracing the vein that ran along his length.

Logan pulled back, taking a quick yet deep breath. Licking his lips, Logan leant forward and flicked his tongue against the head of Carlos' cock, tensing when he heard a small gasp emit from the slumbering boy. Taking Carlos back into his mouth, Logan began to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks everytime he pulled back.

His eyes flicked to the side as he heard a rustling next to him, watching with a mixture of amusement and need as Carlos' fingers scrabbled at the covers. Logan moaned as Carlos shifted his hips slightly, the Latino's cock hitting the back of his throat. Relaxing his throat, Logan took more of Carlos in, moaning lightly around the length.

"Logie" Carlos moaned, fingers scrabbling at the covers.

Logan moaned in response, sucking harder as he felt Carlos' fingers card through his hair. Hollowing his cheeks, Logan pulled back, a small smirk playing at his lips as he realised that Carlos was now more than awake.

"Why'd you stop?" Carlos whined, lifting the covers to stare down at his boyfriend.

Logan couldn't stop the shiver that ran down his spine as he took the lust that filled his lover's eyes. Stroking Carlos' thigh, Logan bit his lips, smiling almost coyly at the tan boy.

"You wouldn't wake up and we need to get to rehearsals so I just _helped _wake you up. Now you're awake, get up, we need to get ready." Logan said, making a move to slide out from beneath the covers.

Logan whimpered as he felt Carlos grip his wrist, pulling him back under the covers. Logan gasped as he felt his boxer clad erection brush against Carlos' bare one.

"You're not getting away that easily." Carlos purred, pressing his hips up against Logan's.

"B...B...But we have rehearsals" Logan stuttered as Carlos continued to roll his hips up against his.

"Nuh uh, you've started this and now you're gonna help me finish it." Carlos growled, flipping them over so he now hovered over Logan.

Logan gasped as he felt his back hit the bed, moaning low in his throat as Carlos smashed their lips together. It wasn't like their usually kisses which were mostly gently and filled with love. No, this one was filled lust and need, Carlos nipping at Logan's bottom lip to gain access. When Logan parted his lips, Carlos thrust his tongue forward, pressing repeatedly against Logan's most sensitive spots.

Both boys' moaned as their tongues brushed, Logan putting up a meek attempt to gain dominance. Carlos however wasn't having any of it, thrusting his hips down against Logan's as his tongue rolled through Logan's mouth. He swallowed the moan Logan emitted as he ran his tongue over the roof of the smart boy's mouth.

"Carlos" Logan whimpered as said boy licked and nipped his way down Logan's neck.

The tan boy grazed his teeth over Logan's pulse point before biting down, making sure to leave a mark. He ran his tongue soothingly over the purple mark that now adorned Logan's pale skin, revelling in the way the pale boy shivered beneath him. Letting his hands slide down Logan's sides, Carlos gripped onto his hips tightly. Smirking down at his lover, Carlos rolled his hips against Logan's, eyes fluttering shut as pleasure coursed through his body.

"Mmm, Logie you're so hard. Did blowing me make you hard?" Carlos questioned, punctuating it with a roll of his hips.

Logan moaned, rolling his hips up against Carlos'. Logan groaned as Carlos pinned his hips to the bed, pressing his tightly against the taller teen's.

"Answer me Logie." Carlos whispered sweetly in Logan's ear, tongue tracing along the shell.

"Y...Y...Yes blowing you made me hard. I love sucking your cock." Logan stuttered, fighting against Carlos' grip on his hips.

"Fuck Logan" Carlos breathed, nipping at his ear lobe.

Carlos ran his tongue along Logan's jaw before sealing their lips together. This kiss was more gentle than the first but nevertheless was still filled with a passion that made Logan's heart beat hard in his chest. Logan tilted his head up, trying to chase Carlos' lips as the tan boy pulled away, lips trailing down his neck.

Logan writhed beneath Carlos as he felt the Latino's tongue trace over his newly acquired love bite, moving slowly down to trace along his collarbone. Carlos peppered kisses down Logan's chest, stopping when he reached Logan's nipples. Sucking one nub into his mouth, Carlos brought his spare hand to twist and tweak at the neglected bud. Logan arched his back into Carlos' touch when he felt Carlos' teeth graze over the now sensitive skin.

Carlos smirked up at Logan as he switched sides, his hand sliding down to press against the bulge in Logan's boxers. Logan moaned low in his throat, hips rolling into Carlos' touch as the Latino kissed his way down the pale boy's stomach. The smart boy couldn't help but let out a whine as he felt Carlos' tongue trace along his happy trail, fingers moving to wrap around the waistband of Logan's boxers.

"You want more Logie?" Carlos teased, inching the material down Logan's hips.

"Yes Carlos, go yes." Logan moaned, lifting his hips to aid the removal.

The tan boy let out a small chuckle, tugging Logan's boxers down his legs, throwing to some random corner. Carlos bit at his lip as he took in Logan spread out beneath him. The pale boy's chest heaved, abs tensing with each breath he took. Carlos licked his lips as he took in the sight of Logan's cock arching out from his body, head glistening with pre cum.

Wrapping his hand around Logan's length, Carlos began to slowly pump him, his own cock throbbing as he listened to the breathy moans that slipped past Logan's lips. He ran his thumb slowly over the head of Logan's cock, gathering the pre cum that had gathered there. Carlos leant up to press a kiss to Logan's lips as he slipped his hand between Logan's legs, pressing his thumb against the smart boy's entrance.

"Carlos please" Logan whimpered as he felt Carlos' thumb push past the tight ring of muscle.

Said boy moaned in response, the feel of Logan's tightness clenching around his thumb making his length throb with need. Moving his thumb in undistinguishable circles, Carlos sucked two fingers of his free hand into his mouth. He kept his locked with Logan's as he coated his fingers, watching as lust and want flashed through his usually warm brown eyes.

Deeming his fingers wet enough, Carlos pulled them from his mouth, also pulling his thumb back. He ignored Logan's whine of protest as he leaned down to press a kiss to Logan's thigh, fingers teasing at his hole. Looking up at Logan, Carlos smiled softly as Logan nodded for him to continue. Pressing another kiss to the smart boy's thigh, Carlos pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle, pausing when he was knuckle deep.

When he felt Logan relax slightly, Carlos began to thrust his finger, stretching Logan ready for a second finger. When he deemed Logan ready, Carlos slid a second finger in next to the first, slowly scissoring them. Carlos slid his free hand up to pump Logan as he stretched him open. When Logan began to push back against the Latino's fingers, Carlos curled them upwards to slide across Logan's sweet spot.

"There" Logan breathed, pushing back against the tan boy's fingers.

Carlos smirked, curling his fingers upwards again. He pressed hard against Logan's prostate, watching hungrily as Logan writhed against the bed, mewling with pleasure. Carlos let his hand drop from Logan's cock, moving to wrap around his own as he alternated between scissoring his fingers and pressing them against Logan's sweet spot. He could tell from the way Logan arched into his touch that he was close, watching as a bead of pre cum slide down the side of his dick.

"Carlos please, I wanna cum with you inside me" Logan begged, holding the base of his cock to hold off his impending orgasm.

Scissoring his fingers a final time, Carlos pulled them back. He pushed his boxers down from where they rested around his thighs, throwing them in the same direction as Logan's. Stroking his hands up Logan's thighs, Carlos hoisted the smart boy's legs up to rest on his shoulders, watching amused as Logan's eyes fluttered shut.

Spitting into his palm, Carlos slicked himself up, hissing as he received the friction he had been looking for. Pressing a kiss to Logan's calf, Carlos gripped the base of his cock, holding it steady as he guided it to Logan's entrance.

"You ready Logie?" Carlos teased, pressing the head of his length against Logan's hole.

"Get in me now." Logan gritted out, fingers gripping tightly at the covers.

Not wanting to deny his lover anything, Carlos began to push forward, eyes fluttering shut as Logan's walls clenched around his length. He paused when he was buried to the hilt, giving Logan time to adjust, rubbing lightly at the pale boy's leg.

"Move" Logan whimpered, wiggling his hips experimentally.

Sliding his hands down to rest on Logan's hips, Carlos pulled his hips back before slowly rolling them forward again. Both boys' moaned as pleasure coursed through bodies, Carlos' hips moving quicker as he repeated the action. The pace was quick to increase, the sound of skin slapping and moans of 'faster' filled the room.

Carlos' grip on Logan's hips turned bruising as he angled his hips to hit Logan's sweet spot with every thrust. He knew had hit it when Logan arched from the bed, the Latino's name leaving his lips in a broken moan. Pounding into the boy below him, Carlos assaulted Logan's prostate with every thrust, every moan and shout that left Logan's lips increasing that growing feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Carlos, I'm close." Logan whimpered, pushing himself back against Carlos.

Wrapping a hand around Logan's cock, Carlos pumped him in time with his thrusts, thumb smearing the pre cum that had gathered at the head. Carlos could feel sweat beading at the back of his neck as his orgasm rapidly approached, taking note of the thin sheen of sweat that covered Logan's body.

"Carlos" Logan came with a shout, hips bucking up into Carlos' fist as his seed spilled hotly over the tan boy's hand.

The feel of Logan's walls clenching sporadically around his length was enough to send Carlos over the edge. Pressing his hips to Logan's for a final time, Carlos let his orgasm wash over him, moaning low in his throat as his seed spilled into the boy below him. The room was filled with heavy breathing and light moans as both boys' came down from their highs.

Logan let his legs fall from Carlos' shoulders, whimpering lightly as Carlos pulled out. The Latino fell tiredly on the bed beside Logan, propping himself up on his elbow so he could stare down at Logan. The smart boy's eyes were closed, lips parted as his breathing slowly evened out.

"You good baby?" Carlos asked, stroking his hand gently along Logan's chest.

"Mmm I'm good." Logan muttered, eyes gradually opening.

Carlos couldn't help but chuckle at the sleepy genius, leaning down to press a loving kiss to his lips. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Logan wrap a hand around the back of his neck, holding him in place.

"I love you." Carlos whispered as he pulled back slightly.

"I love you too." Logan smiled, pulling Carlos down for another kiss.

"Now you two have stopped screwing can we get going!" Kendall shouted through the door, fist banging against the wood.

"Join me in the shower." Carlos chuckled, brushing his nose against Logan's.

"I'd love to." Logan replied, pulling Carlos into another kiss.

**Okay so here's the first chapter of A Cargan Story. I'm really nervous about this as I don't seem to be receiving as many comments on my writing. It would mean a lot if you could drop me a comment on this and let me know how I've done. **

**I've gotten two new multi chapter fics in the works. One's called Friends With Benefits and the other is called Cause You Have My Heart. Let me know which one you think I should write next. **

**I would also like to know if any of you have any request for this story or my other one A Kames Story. If you do please don't hesitate to drop it to me in a review or a PM. All I need to know is the situation, the place, who's dominant and the position. **

**I hope you all like this and I hope to hear from some of you soon. :D **


End file.
